Peter Harrell, Jr. (Zachary Garred)
Peter Harrell redirects here; for his father, see Peter Harrell, Sr. Peter Harrell, Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, portrayed by Zachary Garred. Personality Peter was originally shown to be a very health and wellness focused person. It is revealed that Peter is not actually Australian and is very controlling. He also has a very dark side. The name he was going by was an alias in order to get Felicia's Aztec jewels Storylines On April 9, 2014, Peter (aka Levi) makes his first appearance shirtless and he had used the rest of Nathan's shampoo. He tries to give Nathan advice but it doesn't go over well. It is also revealed that he and Maxie Jones are dating and they met while Maxie was away on her Eat-Pray-Love journey. Levi doesn't see eye to eye with Maxie's adoptive father Mac Scorpio or Maxie's sub-letter, Nathan West. He also convinced Maxie to forget about ever trying to see her daughter Georgie again. He reluctantly attended the Nurses Ball with Maxie when he saw how badly she wanted to go. Levi gets very upset when Maxie tells him that she has decided to fight for her daughter and that Nathan lied to a judge for her. On June 20, Maxie loses custody of her daughter again because someone tipped off the judge about Nathan's lie. Later on, Nathan accuses Levi of tipping off the judge but he doesn't deny it but he doesn't admit to it either. It is later revealed that he did indeed tip off the judge and also lost his Aussie accent in the process. Levi then turns his attention to stopping the ELQ waterfront renovation project, aimed at renovating Bobbie Spencer's brownstone to revitalize the neighborhood, because he felt this project would have ill effects on the people already living there who wouldn't be able to afford the rent in a newly renovated neighborhood. It was revealed that Levi has been arrested multiple times before. Levi and Maxie go to the Brownstone to protest and stage a sit-in. They refuse to leave even when ELQ CEO Michael Corinthos arrives and asks them to leave his property. Michael calls the police and Nathan and two other officers respond to the scene. Both Levi and Maxie are arrested and Levi is dragged out the building as he resists arrest. After Levi is arrested, it's revealed that his visa is expired and he is facing deportation. Levi only shares this news with Maxie, Nathan and his lawyer, Diane Miller. In order to drive a wedge between Nathan and Maxie, Levi frames Nathan by taking Nathan's phone and using it to call immigration on himself. When the immigration agent shows up at Maxie's door, Levi gives himself away, putting himself in even more trouble and risk for deportation. Maxie is furious when she learns that someone called immigration on Levi and immediately suspects Nathan. Nathan denies calling immigration, but admits that the only other person who he told about "Levi's" situation was fellow officer, Dante Falconeri. Maxie went down to The Floating Rib to confront Mac, whom she also thought could have been responsible, because he talked about calling immigration on Levi months earlier. Finding Dante also at the bar, Maxie confronts them both, but they deny that they are responsible. At the end of the confrontation, Maxie is back to accusing Nathan. Nathan offers to let her check his phone so she would know that he never placed the call. Maxie looked through the phone and found the number because Levi planted it there. The evidence piles up against Nathan and Maxie is furious. Ultimately believing that Nathan is responsible, Levi was pleased when Maxie kicked Nathan out of the apartment. Levi and Maxie then began to talk about how to keep him from being deported. Maxie tells Levi that if he is deported back to Australia, she would go with him. Levi tells her that she can't leave her family so she suggests that they get married. In August, on the day of Levi and Maxie's wedding, he finds out that Felicia gave away her Aztec necklace to Paul Murphy. Later on, it is revealed that Levi stole the necklace back. Nathan goes to confront Levi and finds the necklace. When Nathan finds it Levi pulls a gun on him. It is revealed that he is pretending to be Australian, and is only after the Aztec jewels. He then beats Nathan up and then proceeds to go get married. Maxie stops the wedding but Levi convinces her to through with it, however, just as they're about to be pronounced man & wife, Nathan walks in and says that Levi is under arrest. Levi reacts by pulling a gun on Maxie. Nathan can't shoot Levi in fear of shooting Maxie. Then Dante comes out from behind Levi, saying, "It's over, Levi." Just as the "Agent" Scribner, his accomplice, pulls a gun on Lulu, threatening to shoot her right on the spot. Levi and Scribner later kidnap Maxie and Lulu after Levi shoots Mac. Later, Levi and his accomplice are seen at a cabin with Maxie and Lulu. When Scribner says that they are going to let the girls go, Levi has other plans. When Scribner doesn't agree he shoots him. On August 27, Scribner reveals that Levi Dunkleman is an alias. Levi's real name is Peter Harrell, Jr., making him the son of Felicia Scorpio's ex-fiance, Peter Harrell, Sr. Peter is later seen bringing the girls "breakfast" at house in the woods. He also explains to them that what he is doing is personal. Crimes Committed *Fraud; impersonated someone he wasn't in order to steal the Aztec jewel from Maxie's family revealed Aug 11-12, 2014 *Assaulted Detective Nathan West during an argument 16, 2014 *Sabotaged Maxie's custody hearing by telling the judge that Nathan lied Jun 24, 2014 *Protested the Waterfront project 30, 2014 *Trespassing; wouldn't leave the Waterfront property 30, 2014 *Resisting arrest; struggled against 2 cops who forcibly removed him from the Waterfront property 1, 2014 *Theft; stole Nathan's phone and put the "I.C.E number" in his call log in order to make it look like he called immigration Jul 17, 2014 *Breaking and entering; broke into Paul Murphy's house 8, 2014 *Assault; knocked Paul Murphy out 8, 2014 *Theft; stole the Aztec jewels 8, 2014 *Held Nathan West at gun point 11, 2014 *Assault; beat up Nathan, knocked him and tied him up 12, 2014 *Fraud; tried to marry Maxie Jones to get the Aztec jewels 2014 *Held Maxie hostage at gunpoint 13, 2014 *Shot Mac Scorpio in the shoulder 14, 2014 *Kidnapped Maxie and Lulu with the help of his partner, "Agent" Scribner 14, 2014 *Holding Maxie and Lulu hostage 14, 2014-present *Stole a boat 14, 2014 *Made it look like the girls had drowned, with the help of his partner, when they sunk the boat that they stole 18, 2014 *Shot Scribner in the stomach and took off with Maxie and Lulu Aug 26, 2014 Health and Vitals *Shot in the shoulder by Dante 2, 2014 *Rendered unconscious after breathing gaseous fumes 2, 2014 References Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Characters with generational suffixes